


[Podfic] Ask Memes and Bonding Exercises

by aethel, blackglass, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp (luftie), Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Briefing Room Shenanigans, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: The game is simple: Whoever answers the most questions correctly wins. It's time for another edition ofWho's More Cryptic Anyway![Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Ask Memes and Bonding Exercises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ask Memes and Bonding Exercises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877934) by [Aderam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderam/pseuds/Aderam). 



  
_cover art by[silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Ask%20Memes%20and%20Bonding%20Exercises.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Ask Memes and Bonding Exercises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877934)

**Written by:** [Aderam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderam/pseuds/Aderam)

**Audio Editing by:** [shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Performed by:** [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel), [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [elaineofshalott](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp), [shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor), [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue), [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords), 

**Length:** 13 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Ask%20Memes%20and%20Bonding%20Exercises.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Ask%20Memes%20and%20Bonding%20Exercises.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
